


Finding Shelter (In Your Arms)

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: Written for siriusblack84 and her prompt: RyCol trying to squeeze under the same umbrella in the rain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not real. No offence intended to those portrayed herein.

It was dark when Colin and Ryan exited the theater, too dark to see the storm clouds overhead. Since it was a relatively short distance to the hotel, and as neither wanted to trade one stuffy enclosed space for another, they decided to walk.

Within five minutes, the first drops of rain were starting to fall. Within ten, it was torrential. And by that point, any free cabs had been quickly taken by those closest to them.

Ryan did at least have an umbrella with him, having been caught out before. It wasn’t particularly sturdy, already bowing under the force of the deluge, and it was only large enough for one person to comfortably fit underneath and remain, for the most part, dry. Two people could only keep half-dry at best.

They tried to continue walking for a while, huddled side by side, aiming for the dry interior of the hotel a few blocks away, but the rain just kept getting harder, obscuring everything in view beyond a few meters. Eventually, giving it up as a bad idea, Ryan steered them away from the street, and the increasing threat of being soaked from head to toe by a passing vehicle, heading into a nearby park.

“I’m not sure this is a shortcut,” Colin said, raising his voice to be heard above the loud drumming over their heads.

“It’s not,” Ryan answered. “But we’re both getting drenched. We should wait out the worst of it.”

Not wanting to venture too far into the darkness, Ryan stopped beneath a modest-sized tree near the park entrance. Its canopy wasn’t thick enough to give them adequate cover, but it was an extra layer of protection.

“Here.” He shifted positions so that Colin was in front of him, which kept a little more of both of them under the umbrella.

“If this turns into a thunderstorm, we’re standing in the worst place,” Colin joked, but his valiant attempt at a smile disappeared the next second with a full-body shiver.

“Get in here,” Ryan said, using his free hand to open one side of his jacket.

Colin shuffled into it with a grateful smile, his arms looping around Ryan’s back until their bodies were pressed right up against each other. Ryan could feel the chill of Colin’s skin through his shirt.

“Better?”

He felt rather than heard Colin’s hum against his shoulder; the relentless beat of raindrops all around them was drowning out everything else. Colin shifted, pressing a cold nose against his neck, and Ryan repressed a shiver that wasn’t entirely about the sudden chill.

Needing to stretch his arm, Ryan switched the umbrella to his other hand and took the opportunity to wrap the jacket more securely around both of them. The rain wasn’t showing any signs of easing off any time soon, but they were at least staying significantly drier now.

There was a puff of warmth across his neck as Colin sighed. “I guess walking wasn’t the best idea we’ve had.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Ryan said, tightening his arms. “This does have its benefits.”

Colin didn’t reply, but the curve of his smile against Ryan’s skin said it all.


End file.
